


As Long As You Let Me | I Always Will

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: And how Friedrich wants to help her not tie her down, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Freddy drinks his respect women juice, Friendship/Love, Healthy Relationships, Like p much the point of this is they're friends who are also in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: "You are capital," her smile grew into a grin, which infected his face, until they grinned together like a pair of lovesick fools walking along a muddy path on a rainy day.Sadly, all good things must come to an end, and sooner than they would have liked, they stood outside his hotel, looking into each other's eyes, the desire for many more words to be said burning within them. Deciding quickly there wasn't enough time, she chose instead to leap into his arms like a sprightly frog, kissing him quick and hard, the force making him stagger backwards. The surprise of the impact had him grunt, which devolved into laughter, and he spun her around giddily, kicking up mud all over his singed coat tails and her burnt hem."There truly is no other like you, my dear" Friedrich muttered against her lips.
Relationships: Friedrich Bhaer/Josephine March
Comments: 16
Kudos: 130





	As Long As You Let Me | I Always Will

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this movie sm I saw it twice within three days lmao, so I knew this was gonna happen. I know they didn't get much screenstime but I really enjoyed the obvious mutual respect set up between Jo and Friedrich. To me it really did feel like if Jo WERE to marry anyone, he'd be the person that would give her the space she needed to be herself, while also supporting her unselfishly. I do love how the ending is ambigious, but this fic proceeds as if it was not, for simplicity's sake.
> 
> (Btw this takes place AFTER she catches him in the rain but BEFORE she goes back to New York to negotiate her book deal)

It was a bit improprietous for them to be alone in the attic as they were before they were wed, but since when was Jo March a girl who gave a damn about propriety? Meg had finally returned home with John, Amy was settling in with Laurie, and Marmie and Father were as busy as ever, so Jo was lavishing in the attention that Friedrich was giving her.

And oh how attentive he was.

"You fascinated me," he began, combing through her wild hair with his fingers, "So intelligence and unique, so bold yet so unsure."

She gave his shoulder a light thwack, and he laughed, "I mean no disrespect. It just felt as though there were things you could not let go of that kept you from moving forward. But now your shoulders are far lighter."

Jo hummed thoughtfully, idly playing with the buttons of his coat, "There was a lot of strife along the way, much of it self imposed. I was not so young anymore, but I did not want to accept it. But now..." she tugged on his lapels to pull him into a quick kiss, reveling in his flush "I know time marches on, and Jo March will march to her own beat along the way."

Friedrich smiled broadly, hugging her close to him, "I will admit to worry, when I heard you so often say you would never marry. I wanted to respect your wishes, so I did not approach you as I wanted. Your life is yours to live," he kissed her knuckles, tenderly and her heart thudded in her chest, "And I am glad you chose to include me in it."

"Most people always had something to say about what I wore, how I acted, what they wanted me to be. People loved me in ways I did not want and when I was not ready. It was only you that let  _ me _ come to love  _ you _ . You did not rush me, put any expectations on me."

"I only have one expectation of you," his eyes were warm, "To be Jo March for all your life."

"Even when the law sees me become 'Jo Bhaer'?" It was a joke, but there was a hint of resentment in her voice, which he dutifully noted.

"Actually, I have something I must say about that," he paused, biting his lip, "Perhaps we should not get married," a look of hurt splashed across her face, so he hurried to finish his sentence, " _ Yet _ . You will lose your rights to buy and own property. You wish to build a school in your Aunt's house, yes? Would it not be wise to wait until you have accomplished this?"

Her eyes widened owlishly, before she grew bashful, "I had thought about that, but was afraid to suggest it. I don't care what anyone thinks of me, but even I thought it'd be a bit too scandalous to wait. But if you're willing..."

"Your dreams are my own. I want you to have what you want, but as my hands are empty, I can do little except make sure I do not hold you back."

Overwhelmed, Jo could do little else but press an insistent kiss to his mouth, which he returned gladly, slowly moving his lips against hers, and they savored one another for a moment, eventually pulling away for air. She grinned, so bright and so very Jo, "I will be sad to not be able to do that as much as I want."

"Could we not find a stolen moment or two?" she could not help but laugh at his pleading tone.

"Of course. I am a writer, as you well know. I am an expert at coming up with clandestine rendezvous spots and secret codes to communicate."

"I look forward to it."

Companionable silence fell between them as they simply enjoyed one another's company. But it was not long before Jo spoke up with a subject they had both been dreading.

"What shall we do about money?"

Friedrich was not so rich as Laurie, nor would Jo be happy with getting help from her parents when Meg and John already did so. Of course their wider than ever family would help them, but it pleased neither to have to rely on the kindness of others in such a way.

"That is always the question is, is it not?"

"True, but it's best we discuss it now."

He ran a thumb over his stubble in thought, "If the negotiations with your publisher go well, then you will be getting royalties from your book, and I could teach at the nearby university, or privately tutor like Mr. Brooke. We would be living leanly, but it will be a living."

"I am willing to struggle for my future," she replied with a sagely nod, "If I can help it I'd like not to have a tuition for my school, but maybe we can offer extra private lessons for a charge?"

"I like the sound of that. Knowledge should not be kept from anyone."

"I couldn't agree more dear boy," Jo turned her head to look out the window, frowning at how low the sun had gotten, "I am afraid you must return to your lodgings soon. Marmie and father would love to have you for dinner every night if they could, but I don't want to make more work for her and Hannah right now."

With a sigh of both sadness and understanding he extricated himself from her embrace, dusting off his legs and shrugging his shoulders into place. Then, with a mischievous smile, he offered her an arm, "If you would be so kind as to walk me, madame?"

"It would be my pleasure," she could hardly keep the mirth from her voice, rising to theatrically curtsey, before taking the offered arm, "My good sir."

* * *

The rain from the other day had not returned in full force, but there was still a dreary drizzle, making the day rather gloomy.

Not that the couple’s mood could be soured by anything.

He had taken up temporary residence at a local hotel, which was at the edge of town, straight down the path, but they had a tendency to take the long way. "For the view," they would say, but more time to chat was not an ill side effect at all.

"Your partner in marriage ought to be a good friend," Jo commented thoughtfully as she hopped over a small mud puddle, "If marriage is to be so mercenary most of the time, then it'd be best to at least strive for a good friendship."

"Practical," he agreed, "Spending one's life with someone you are amenable with is prefered to one you cannot stand."

She nodded, swinging her arm to the side to snatch his hand in her own. He gazed at the ground for a moment, true vulnerability seeping into his tone, before squeezing her hand, "If that is the case, however, why did you-"

"-not marry Teddy?" her smile was soft yet confident, "Because I am not the type of lady who will not settle for 'at least'. I almost was, but I thought better of it. To be happy I must be in love  _ and _ he must be a dear friend."

Nervous joy spread across his face like an ink blot across a page, and he held his grip on her hand even tighter, letting her swing their arms freely, "I am a quiet man. I enjoy music and merriment as anyone does, but I know I am very boring. I was scared that I was much too so for someone as lively as you."

He paused in his tracks, stopping their movement as light rain came down on their heads, "But I worry no longer. You feel things very passionately, Miss. March, it is hard not to be swept along."

"I will keep tugging you along as long as you let me," as if to prove her point, her pulled on his arm to resume their walk, and he allowed himself to be lead.

"I will always let you."

Her smile quieted until it was small and unsure, "Besides, it's not only you. I am awkward and homely, my hair my only true beauty."

"That is hardly the case," he shook his head, using his free hand to reach over and briefly run his knuckles down her cheek, "You called me a critic once, and I am. And with you, I see no flaws- at least none that I would not gladly deal with to stay by your side."

"You are capital," her smile grew into a grin, which infected his face, until they grinned together like a pair of lovesick fools walking along a muddy path on a rainy day.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end, and sooner than they would have liked, they stood outside his hotel, looking into each other's eyes, the desire for many more words to be said burning within them. Deciding quickly there wasn't enough time, she chose instead to leap into his arms like a sprightly frog, kissing him quick and hard, the force making him stagger backwards. The surprise of the impact had him grunt, which devolved into laughter, and he spun her around giddily, kicking up mud all over his singed coat tails and her burnt hem.

"There truly is no other like you, my dear" he muttered against her lips.

"To the contrary, there are many  _ like _ me," she stood on her own two feet again, "But there is only one  _ specific _ Jo March, and that's just as good as true uniqueness."

"Indeed!"

They finally managed to part, exchanging a wave as each other faded into the distance, though she swore she could hear a  _ Whoop! _ from a fellow patron after he went inside. Pleased as a peach, her gait quickly turned to a run, sprinting as fast as she could towards home, spurred on by both joy, love, and ideas that begged to be put to pen.

Her life was her story to write, with her own hand and ink, but she supposed it wouldn't hurt to share it.•

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! This was pretty easy and fun to write, I wanna know if others enjoyed it too!


End file.
